1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improved high temperature-resistant fabrics and their use as conveyors in the drying of textile fabrics.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The drying of textile fabrics by passing them through drying ovens while they are supported on air-permeable conveyor belts is well known and is an accepted practice in the textile industry. The conveyor belts employed to carry the moist textiles through the drying ovens are an important part of the drying process, since the heated drying air being circulated through the textile must also pass through the conveyor belting for efficient drying. Representative of conveyor beltings used in the prior art to carry textiles through drying ovens are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,946 and 4,015,038.
The improved method of the present invention employs conveyor belting fabric of a specific character. The use of this specific belting fabric enhances the efficiency of drying. The specific belting employed also exhibits structural stability superior to heretofore used belting, even under high temperature conditions. This structural stability reduces frequency of shutdowns of the conveyors, enhancing overall efficiency of the drying process.